The love of two Online Girls
by JulieXDallasXTonyXRinXLisa
Summary: Yo Julia, this one's for you!
1. Chapter 1

A lovely Fanfiction

Julie sat in her room. She felt, uncomfortable, to say the least. Something was on her mind. She went on Facebook to talk to her friends, and went to the Otakus Unite chat, and stared blankly. One of her closest friends, Shaina just betrayed her. She was quite miserable, but she shook her head. She knew not to dwell on the past. As our young female started to type, she thought about her old friend, one last time. Was it really right to ban her like this?

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she's better off without me anyway."

Sadness washed down her body. Her body was telling her to cry, but her brain said no. She put some music on, and started to chill. She was doing fine until Electronic Lover came, and she remembered a witty comment Shaina made. She stopped listening to music and went on facebook.

She messaged her online mother, Lisa, about her feelings. She was just finishing off sharing an Inuyasha picture. Lisa calmly told her, "Look, I know you can pull through. You always do. That's what makes you a strong and sweet girl."

Julie felt better, and was crying now. However, this time around it was from joy. "Thanks so much, mommy!"

Lisa smiled. She loved Julie like her own daughter. Even though she was 14, she still loved her with all her heart. "I'm glad she looks up to me. If only she knew my true feelings. Damn, why do I feel hot every time I think about her? Why are these Emotions so vexing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two Days later

Julie groaned. That stupid Shaina was on to it again. She messaged some more crap about "being her friend again" or whatever. She ignored the message. She knew that blocking her would lead to no good either. She knew she "cares about her" and that she is faking for the benefits.

"UGH! THAT STUPID B****! Why is she messaging me now?" Julie grew more and more ticked. Her life was dumb. She wanted to tell Lisa. Badly, but she couldn't. Life was prompting her to take some serious decisions.

********************************AT SHAINA'S************************************

"Damn it Julie, why won't you reply?!"

Shaina grew restless. She hated it when her friend got into petty quarrels like this. She decided to head on over to Lisa. She typed the following:

_Lisa, what the heck is wrong with Julie? Why won't she respond? Look, all I want to do is to cheer her up! I got ticked off. Wouldn't you be if you got into pointless fights?_

********************************AT LISA'S***************************************

Lisa reflected on the past. This happened to her with her sister, Gai Gai, when she was little. The fight left her an impact ever since, and they hardly communicate. She typed back:

_Look, I say you Apologize! Not apologizing will make things even worse! It's okay, and go for it :3!_

*********************************AT SHAINA'S***********************************

_Okay, cool! Nice to know that people actually help people out for once! I'll gather my courage and do it!_


	3. Chapter 3

A burst of enthusiasm

Shaina Ahmed was never more gleeful. She was nervous, but she asked herself the simplest question.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

*********************************************LISA************************************

Lisa started to regret her decision. Was it right to let this opportunity pass? She thought to herself:

"Should I lose all my chance's losing a person I love? No, that's absurd! I don't want anyone hurting my daughter. But I'm afraid 'daughter' is where our bonds end. No deepening, or Julie will think I'm a creep."

She sighed deeply, and beamed. Shaina's fanfiction's are worse, according to her.

*****************************************Julie***************************************

Things were actually perfect for Julie. Shaina kept messaging her constant apologies (which by the way she ignored) and she was having a good time. She felt like this was _her _time to shine. No one can freak her out of anything, and she has her lovely family to protect her. That is until Tony mentioned something in the group chat.

_Remember when Shaina used to write fanfictions? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I sorta miss having her around. She was really funny though she did annoy us quite a bit_

Then Rin spoke up:

_Everything was fine. I don't know why she lashed out all of a sudden. Then she got all smart-aleck with me. NO ONE MESSES WITH JULIE._

Julie was relieved by those words.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciated it."

That night though, she remembered what Tony said. About how Shaina is missed. She slept with that one question on her mind.

"Maybe I should apologize!"

She got on her computer and was about to send Shaina a message, that is until Lisa sent her one.


End file.
